What Happened?
by donuts1998
Summary: When the Family's away, and leave Masen home alone for one day, they return to a destroyed house and neighborhood. The only they have to ask him is What Happen?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Phineas and Ferb character.**

(Flynn- Fletcher House)

Phineas, Ferb, Masen, Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella had just finished the day's activity, and Candace had just failed at busting them once again.

"But how? It was huge and right here!" Candace exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure it was, Candace. Now if you don't mind I have to go and help your dad prepare for our huge swapfest trip tomorrow." said Linda as she walked in the house.

"Of course, you guys get away with it again." said Candace.

"I wish just once I could take a break and not have to bust you guys, for at least one day."

"Well we could take a day off tomorrow." said Phineas.

"Really? You guys will just do something normal for once, like go to the waterpark or something, all day tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Yeah the waterpark sounds like it could be fun." said Isabella.

"Wait a second." said Masen.

"Great, now me Jeremy and Stacy can hang out tomorrow." said Candace, walking off.

"Wait guys aren't you forgetting, I can't go to the waterpark." said Masen.

"Why?" asked Baljeet.

"Let's just leave it at I can't go to the waterpark." said Masen.

"I haven't stepped foot in that place ever since last week, but that shouldn't stop you guys from going, and having fun, I'll just stay here."

"Um... I don't think that such a good idea, you don't really make the best decisions when me, Ferb, or Isabella aren't around." said Phineas.

"Wait why'd you leave me and Buford out?" asked Baljeet.

"Well because Buford makes bad decisions and he doesn't listen to you." answered Phineas.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well Phineas, I personally believe trust in my best friend, and think that he's trust worthy of being alone." said Isabella.

"Well, I guess we could." said Phineas.

"Yes!" exclaimed Masen.

Phineas looked down to see Perry.

"Grrrrrrrrr" chattered Perry.

"Oh there you are Perry." Phineas said as he walked in the house.

**(Flynn- Fletcher House 3:00 p.m.)**

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were all packed and standing outside the door way while Masen was standing on the inside of the door way. Linda, Lawrence, and Candace were already gone, while the bros were saying good-bye.

"Okay, so I left a trey of fish sticks for you in the freezer, all you got to do is warm the oven to 450 degrees and put in at 5 p.m. until 5:20." said Isabella.

"Uh- huh." responded Masen.

"What did I just say?"

"Warm the oven to 450 and put it in at 5, I got it."

"Seems like just yesterday I was teaching you how to tie your shoes." she said.

"No that was Tuesday." he said.

"I just care about you."

"I know Isabella."

She tucked some loose hairs back in his cap, and then kissed him on the forehead.

"You're growing up so fast." she said, hugging him.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. I want to get to the waterpark before I'm 50." said Buford.

"Okay, bro we'll see you in 4 hours." said Phineas.

"Okay, later bro." Masen said, as they walked away.

"Hey where's Perry?" Phineas asked as they walked away.

**(Flynn- Fletcher House 7:00 p.m.)**

The kids were on their way back to house, after an amazing day at the waterpark.

"Wow guys that was awesome!" said Phineas.

"My favorite part was when me and Phineas shared an air tube." said Isabella.

"I know I can't believe that I actually went down the 90' water slide shaped like a toilet, which led to a 9' deep pool." said Baljeet.

"I can't believe it either. I pay Ferb $5 because I bet him you would chicken out." said Buford.

Ferb smirked, and then waved the 5 bucks in the air, taunting Buford.

"Oh so that's why you stole Baljeet snack money." said Isabella.

"Exactly."

"But Buford, you took my whole $10 when you only lost 5."said Baljeet.

"Well, hadn't bullied you in 2 days so I had to make up for lost time." said Buford.

"Speaking of which I bet you five dollars that Masen broke something."

"You're on."

"I don't know if you should do that Buford." said Phineas.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because usually Masen would've called us if something happened, and Isabella did give him simple instructions, that even he could follow."

"I guess you're right."

"Sorry, you're too late, we already shook hands." Baljeet said smugly.

"Darn it." said Buford.

"Fine here, take it." Buford said.

Right before Buford handed Baljeet his five dollars back, they saw a police car speeding down the street towards the direction of the house. They all gave each other looks, and then started running towards the house. When they arrived around the time that Linda, Candace, and Lawrence had also return. Besides them there were already 5 officers and many concerned neighbors on the scene. There were trees, streetlights, and power poles down, one streetlight that almost fell on top of Isabella's house, and a giant gaping hole through the middle of the Flynn- Fletcher house, that went through the backyard fence, the back door, the kitchen wall, and through the front entrance. One of the officers was across the street, talking to Vivian (Isabella's mom), three of them were around searching and collecting evidence, and the last one went to greet the ones that just pulled in the drive way, and stepped out the car.

"MY HOUSE!" yelled Linda.

"Oh dear, is seems like something crazy happened here." said Lawrence.

Seeing this everyone walked over to the Flynn- Fletcher house.

"Are you the owner of this house?" said the officer.

"Yes I am! Now what happened?" responded Linda.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, ma'am."

"Mom, I know who's responsible for this, and here they come now." Candace said pointing to the kids, who had just walked up.

"Phineas and Ferb, what did you do!" yelled Candace.

"Candace I don't have time for this." said Linda.

"We didn't do anything, we were at the waterpark. The only one here was Masen." said Phineas.

Just then Irving fell out of the closet.

"Irving?" said Phineas.

"What are you doing here?"

Irving opened his mouth to speak, but just then Masen came running in through the hole in the fence with a carton of milk.

"Irving, I think I lost him, and I got the milk, did you call the-"

Masen stopped as he saw everyone giving him an angry stare.

"Okay I know what this looks like but let explain." he said.

"Please do." said Linda.

"Okay, it all started at 5…"

**(Flashback: Flynn- Fletcher House 5 p.m.)**

Masen was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Why is everything on TV so boring." he said.

He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 5:00 p.m.

"I guess it's time to cook that food Isabella made."

He walked over to the freezer and got the dinner out and set it on the counter next to the oven.

"Okay, so how do you work this thing?' he asked himself.

"I can help you."

"Who said that?" said Masen, grabbing a spatula off the holder.

"It's just me, say cheese." Irving said, taking a picture of Masen.

"Oh it's just you." said Masen.

"Yeah, and I can help cook that."

"Great! I guess it's good to have a number 1 fan after all."

"So where do I cook it at? The oven top or the oven?"

"The oven top, at 450 degrees until 5:20."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Irving turned the front right burner on. He set the food in a skillet, and then set the skillet on the burner.

"Can ask why Isabella wanted you to cook fish sticks on the oven top?"

"You could, but a better question would be why you listened to me."

"Oh that's an easy one, because-"

All of a sudden the fish sticks caught on fire.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they both yelled

"What do we do?" yelled Irving.

Masen turned off the burner and ran to the fridge and grabbed the milk. Then opened the carton and poured the milk on the fire, which put it out.

"Phew, that was a close one" said Masen.

"But now you don't have any milk." said Irving.

"I can just run to the store and get some, while you stay here a clean-up this mess."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, I'll right back." Masen said, running out the door.

(Doofensmirtz Evil Inc. Building)

Perry had just climbed to the top of the building, and jumped through the window, and then saw Doofensmirtz and Norm about to leave out the door. Perry was surprised that he wasn't trapped yet. Then Doofensmirtz turned and saw him.

"Oh, hello Perry the Platypus. Norm don't be rude, say hello." said Doofensmirtz.

"HELLO PERRY THE PLATYPUS." said Norm.

Perry shrugged at him.

"Oh you expecting me to do something evil today weren't you?"

Perry nodded.

"I forgot to tell you that I was taking today off, so me and Norm could get some errands done. You can come and help me, and if we have time, I might be able to squeeze in a small evil plan afterwards."

Perry sighed, and then followed them. Moment later they arrived at local grocery. Once inside, Norm transformed into a shopping cart.

"You transform into a shopping cart, too. I really need to read your manual. Wait second if your shopping cart, where'd did the squirrel that powered you go?" asked Doofensmirtz.

"IT"S IN MY HEAD SIR." responded Norm.

Doofensmirtz put Perry in the child seat of the cart and started to head in the store. He looked down at the shopping list he made.

"First on the list is milk. That should be easy since the milk's always in the back." Doofensmirtz said.

Perry spotted Masen over near the milk.

"Perry the Platypus what do you think should I get soy or whole milk. Hey where'd you go?"

Perry had hid in one of the aisles, and was watching them.

"Okay fine, I don't need you, I'll just get whole."

Masen grabbed the last carton of milk out the freezer.

"Yes, I got the last one." Masen, right before Doofensmirtz snatched it out of his hands.

"Sorry kid, this is mine." said Doofensmirtz.

"Hey you can't steal from kid."

"Yes I can, because I'm evil."

"You're an evil pharmacist?"

"I'm not a pharmacist, I'm scientist."

"Oh. Hey what's that over there?" Masen said pointing to the ceiling.

"Where is it?" Doofensmirtz said looking towards the ceiling.

Masen grabbed the milk out his hand then ran.

"Grrrrrr, Norm go get that milk and bring it to me!" ordered Doofensmirtz.

"YES SIR." Norm said, transforming back to normal.

Norm chased Masen through the store, then outside. Perry came out and punched Doofensmirtz in the face. Doofensmirtz then grabbed a can of spray cheese and sprayed Perry with it. Masen quickly ran inside his house and locked the door.

"Did you buy the milk?" said Irving.

"Yeah, but-, wait a second I forgot to pay for it!" said Masen.

"I'll be right back." said Masen, running through the back door.

"Wait, but-"

Norm came crashing through the walls. Masen jumped the fence in the backyard, and then Norm crashed through the back door, then through the fence.

"PLEASE STOP, I ONLY WANT THE MILK." Norm said while still crashing through fences.

"No way, this milk is mine, fair and square! Well, after I pay for it!" yelled Masen, while still jumping fences.

Norm was close behind Masen, and Masen knew Norm would catch him he if he didn't think of something. So Masen jumped on a fence, ran along the tops of the boards, and then jumped onto the top of a house, and started jumping from roof to roof. Norm quickly saw this, and then started to crash through the houses. Back at the grocery, Perry was still battling Doofensmirtz, who was throwing eggs at him. He was able to dodge all of them, but then Doofensmirtz grabbed another carton of eggs and started throwing those. Perry grabbed two bananas, pointed them at Doofensmirtz, and squeezed the bottoms of them, which made the bananas insides to split the top of the peels, and shoot out the tops. The bananas flew through the air, and then hit Doofensmirtz in the face. Doofensmirtz hit the ground, wiped his face off, then grabbed a long sausage, and pointed it at Perry.

"Perry the Platypus, prepare to meat your maker!"

Perry looked around and grabbed a baguette. They started to sword fight with the food. Doofensmirtz knocked the bread out of Perry's hand, and then pointed his piece of meat at Perry.

"Ha ha, I got you now." said Doofensmirtz.

Perry looked through the glass door behind Doofensmirtz, and saw Masen running toward the store, with Norm close behind him. Perry then jumped to the side, to avoid getting trampled.

"Hey what are doing?" Doofensmirtz asked, and then turned around.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, and then was ran over by Masen, and then Norm.

Masen to the counter, and then threw the money on the counter, while still running, and then he made a U turn, and ran over Doofensmirtz on his way out.

"Ouch." said Doofensmirtz as he was sitting up only to be run over by Norm.

"Hey! Get back here with my milk!" he yelled as he got up, and chased after them.

Perry ran after him.

**(Flashback Over)**

Masen was still explaining what happened as no one was interested in what thought was a fake story.

"So then I was running down the street with Norm, did I mention the robot's name was Norm, with Norm and the evil pharmacist chasing after me, and then I saw a kid in the road, and yelled 'Come with me if you want to live.' and he said 'I don't understand' and I said 'I am the Masenator, I come from the-"

"Okay Masen that's enough!" yelled Linda.

"What, but it's not over. I didn't get to mention how I escaped."

"You expect us to believe that the reason our neighborhood is destroyed, is because an evil pharmacist, sent his shopping cart that was actually a giant robotic man after you, because you took the last carton of milk to replace the milk you poured on the fire that you, and this kid started, because you tried to fry fish sticks on the burner on the oven top, instead of cooking them inside the oven."

"Yes"

"Seriously, you're story sounds as fictional as Candace's."

"But it's truth. You guys believe right?" Masen said looking at his bros and friends.

"Nope." said Buford.

"Not really." said Baljeet.

Ferb shrugged.

"It does seem unlikely." said Phineas, scratching his head.

"Well I believe that is what you think happened, but not what really happened." said Isabella.

"But mom I'm telling the truth!" said Masen.

"Masen go up to your room, if it's still there, and don't come out until you're ready to tell the truth."

"But-"he pleaded.

"Now!" she demanded.

Masen started to walk upstairs.

"One down, two to go." said Candace, pulling out her phone to call Stacy and gloat, when they all heard someone yell

"There he is, and he still has my milk!"

When they turned they saw a 9' tall robotic man start running towards them.

"AH!" Masen yelled before running out the hole where the front door was supposed to be.

"Oh, I guess he was telling the truth." said Linda.

"HI, I'M NORM." Norm said as he ran by.

"Yeah, sorry about that, he likes to make new friends." said Doofensmirtz.

"Well he isn't going to make them, chasing my son around-, Heinz?"

"Linda?"

Everyone was surprised to see that Linda knew this guy.

"Mom you know this pharmacist?" asked Candace.

"Well we dated in high school. I was going through strange times." responded Linda.

"Well you had to be to date this guy."

"Hey, I resemble that!" said Doofensmirtz.

"But I must be off, you know I have to get my milk back, but it was great catching up with you."

"And it was… um… unique catching up with you." She said, and then he ran after the other two.

"That was weird." said Candace still holding her phone.

"C'mon guys, we got to help Masen." said Phineas, then grabbed Candace's phone and ran out.

Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet followed him.

"Guys, grab onto me." said Phineas.

Everybody grabbed onto Phineas, and then he said

"Go To Masen."

Then they disappeared. Masen ran into a car destruction yard. Norm was close behind him. Perry, who followed them undetected, jumped into the construction truck with the crane and giant metal magnet. He turned on the magnet, and it pulled Norm up to it, and which Norm being a metal robot, was stuck to the magnet.

"Huh? But how did-"

Phineas, Ferb, and the others were standing right next to him.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Masen.

Phineas held up the phone.

"Oh."

"Grab on." said Phineas.

"Hey, give me my milk." Doofensmirtz yelled as he was running up to them.

"Tack to the Flynn- Fletcher house." Phineas said to the phone, and then they were transported.

Doofensmirtz stopped.

"Hey, where'd they go?" he said.

Then Perry turned the magnet off, and Norm fell on top of Doofensmirtz.

"OUCH!" yell Doofensmirtz.

"SORRY SIR." said Norm.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus! And That Circle Headed Red Capped Kid!" yelled Doofensmirtz, as Perry ran off.

Phineas, Ferb, Masen, and the others appeared back at the front of the house.

"Thanks for rescuing me you guys, even though all you did was appear there and teleport me home." said Masen.

"No problem bro, but why didn't you call us earlier when you needed help?" said Phineas.

"One, because in between the going to the store, and the running from the robot, I literally had no time at all, if anything Irving probably should've. Two, because I wanted to prove I was responsible to you guys."

"And that's exactly what you did, by telling us the truth. Even though you could have avoided all of this by calling us and asking how to cook fish sticks." said Isabella.

"I did! Does this means you guy trust me." said Masen.

They all nodded.

"Yes! Group hug!"

Everybody hugged Masen.

"You guys still aren't going to leave alone by myself, because I set the fish sticks fire, are you?" Masen asked.

"Nope." they all said at the same time.

"Dang it."

"Most fish sticks are made out of the whitefish species, and are breaded, not fried." said Ferb.

"Grrrrrrrrrr." Perry chattered as he walked up.

"Oh there you are Perry." said Phineas.


End file.
